


Dinner plans

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Kiyotaka being a dork, Lots of it, M/M, Meeting the singular parent, Mondo's mom abandoned him and Daiya, like wtf, takaaki is a good dad, these two are just so aborable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: Heyo! This was written with a bro of mine, Mrmin9140 #9404 on discord. If you liked this, we will totally write more! (P.S. I am Kiyondo but Less feral #2291)Taka brings Mondo home for dinner with his father. That's it.It's split into two chapters because I fell asleep.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dinner plans

“Ok, deep breaths Taka, deep breaths”

Taka’s hand was shaking as it reached for the front door handle, Mondo slumped behind him and waiting to go inside for some food. Mondo was about to be introduced to his father, Takaaki, who Taka thought might kick out the delinquent the moment he laid eyes on him. With trembling hands, Taka turned the knob. He pushed open the door, praying he wouldn't hit his father. Luckily, Takaaki was standing a bit away.

"H-hello father!".

Takaaki smiled. "Hello, son! Oh, have you brought your boyfriend?".

“W-what! H-how did you know about Mondo?!”

Taka was shocked his father, a man so high in standards would talk about Taka having a BOYFRIEND so causally. He gently reached out to pat his son's shoulder.

"You talk about him incessantly. I am quick on the uptake." He looked over to Mondo. "You can come in." His voice was a little hard, but he was smiling. Mondo tread carefully in, not knowing what to expect. Mondo couldn't help but sweat. He was trying to act cool, but now when he was in the same room as his beloved father? He was scared.

“H-hey there, I’m Mondo Owada, n-nice to meet you Mr. Ishimaru” Mondo held out his hand as a kind gesture but inside was feeling like he was going to die any second, like he was gonna melt into butter onto the floor. Takaaki took the offered hand, and gave it a hearty shake.

"Taka talks a lot about you. You have to tell me how you got to be such good friends!" He gently led the two boys to the dining room.

“Well Taka and I first met at school, he came up to me one day and talked to me about a test he had the next day and that he needed help getting the answers right, so I helped him and we kept hanging out since... until one day everything changed” Taka moved close to Mondo and held his arm tightly. Taka blushed, but didn't really want to move.

"Ahh, yes, I remember. I uhh...it's embarassing..." He looked to the floor. He knew his dad wouldn't judge him but it was still nervewracking, considering the company he kept. Takaaki, on the other hand, seemed very interested. In reality, he was just happy that his son was now a former social outcast.

"no, please, tell me."

“I uhhh, kinda made out with him behind the school” Mondo scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously “I confessed my feelings for him and believe me, I care very much for him as he changed me for the better” Takaaki was a little shaken at the statement that his on and a biker kissed, but shook off his shock. That...that sounded like his son.

"Well, I am very happy for that." He looked down, trying to figure out how to continue the converation. Taka, on the other hand, was getting over his heart skipping a beat.

“I-I love Mondo very much dad, he’s connected with me in a way no one else has before so it felt good to kiss him...” Mondo covered his face in shame as he blushed profusely Takaaki nodded.

"I..I am very happy for you son.." The older man began to tear up. "I never thought I'd see the day..." He put his face in his hands, and quietly whispered, "My baby is all grown up."

Taka rushed over his father to comfort him “Oh father, everyone grows up some day, you were the one who told me that. Just because I love Mondo, I won’t stop loving you.” Taka gave his dad a big hug while Mondo looked on, trying not to shed a tear Takaaki patted his son's back.

"I know, I know, It's just remembering you when you were just a little child, and looking at you now.....You mean so much to me, Taka, and I want you to be happy but I wish you could always be that innocent child." He wiped at his face, and attepted to console himself. "But i know you are older now, and I realize it can't stay that way forever. "

Taka let go of his father and went back over to Mondo where he gave him a quick peck on the cheek “So what’s for dinner anyway? Fried chicken with gravy and mashed potatoes?” Takaaki looked at him, his eyes still teary.

"No. I can't eat that much grease, I don't have a gall bladder. We are having butter chicken"

“Oh wow! I love butter chicken because my brother Daiya makes it all the time” Mondo licked his lips, already craving the spice

Takaaki smiled. "Good. I picked up some naan bread and cream, as well." He paused.

'I'll go check it, I have the rice cooking right now." He went towards the kitchen. Taka smiled up at Mondo.

"This is going suprisingly well."

“Yea I thought your dad would hate me! Hahaha” Mondo laughed loudly as he let out his stress from before. “Dinner sounds nice doesn’t it? It’ll be our first proper meal together as a couple besides our lunches at school” Mondo lent down and kissed Taka on the lips. Taka kissed him back. After they broke he nodded.

"My worries exactly. But he seems to like you!" Taka laughed a bit. "You could also see where I got my emotional side from."

“Clearly. Where’s the rest of your fam bro? Do you live with just your old man?” Mondo walked over to a cabinet in the dining room which had a photo of Baby Taka and his beaming father sitting on it.

"My grandfather lived with us before he passed away. My mother left us when I was young, and took Celeste with her, so yeah it's just the two of us." He looked at the picture as well. "But I think it's perfect. I felt loved. It's like...it's like when i'm with you. That's what our home has almost always felt like"

“That’s fuckin adorable bro, though I’m sad to hear about your Mom leaving at such an early age” Mondo gave Taka a tight hug, holding him inside his jacket Taka smiled, and snuggled in closer.

"It's fine. What was your home like? You talk mostly about your brother, but you only mentioned your mother once."

“Me and brother have lived together for years, our parents thinking we were responsible enough to live on our own once my brother turned 16. She abandoned us and we had to do what we could to survive, joining a motorbike gang was but a nesscesary step to stay alive...” Mondo looked away from Taka, thinking back to his mother’s stone cold face as she went back into her car and drove away from the sidewalk.

Taka gasped. "That's horrible? Why...why would someone abandon their children like that?" He shook his head. "I am so sorry, bro. That is indescribably cruel. Have you seen her since?"

“No and I hope she’s fucking dead, that bitch...” Mondo clenched his fist and wiped away a single tear he refused to show to anyone but Taka. Taka hugged him.

"You didn't deserve that. I...I know I can't, but I will do my best to heal you. That is a promise I plan to uphold"

“T-thank you, Taka” Mondo Hugged his man tightly again Taka rested his head on Mondo's shoulder.

"I will always be here for you."

Takaaki walked in. "Dinner's ready, you two."

“Great, shall we sit down bro?” Mondo pulled out a chair for Taka from the slightly shabby looking wooden table, the table cloth looking worn from many meals plated on its surface. Taka nodded, and sat down in the offered chair. Bowls were already set on the table, filled to the brim with rice, chicken, and sauce. "Dig in!"

Taka gratefully took a bite. "Thank you, Father. It's delicious."

Takaaki nodded. "I'm glad you enjoy it." Mondo tried to act civilised, scooping the rice and chicken into his spoon, being careful not to spill any of it on the table His brother and him never really cared for table manners, making their kitchen table a work of art than a place to eat. Takaaki was mulling over the events of the evening. _ok, so my son brought home a biker, I found out they kissed, had a brief crying period, left to make dinner._ He was trying to figure out the next logical course of action. He had never really brought anyone home to his father, so he didn't have that to draw on, and he wasn't the best person for dating advice....or, in his mind, advice in general. He looked from Taka, who was happiliy munching down his meal, to Mondo who was trying desperatly to eat neatly. What to say... 

“Father I hope you will bless our wedding within the next five years! I’m sure it’ll be a spectacular celebration!” taka kept shoveling food into his mouth as he gleefully made that remark. Mondo and Takaaki spit out their food in shock.

"What? No, no taka, you need to wait for a bit, get on stable ground.." Takaaki was trying to not cough up his most recent mouthful. Mondo was just frozen to his seat. _Woah hol up...married? I know we’ve been dating for like 3 months but jeez, me, getting married now?!_ Mondo had blushed bright as a tomato and his spoon hovering in his hand, still with food on it Takaaki kept eating slowly, thinking hard on not throwing up from the loop his son just put him through.

“What’s the matter Mondo, I thought you’d be happy from the thought of us being married in holy matrimony?” Taka tilted his head like a confused parrot Mondo looked at his food.

"Yeah but not in five years jeez mean..." Takaaki was just slowly dying at the head of the table. 

“Oh... well that’s something we can look forward to isn’t it? The time of our grand wedding!” Taka laughed joyfully as he finished the last of his plate Mondo intesly stirred his rice.

"Maybe we can uhhh...wait a bit..you know, move in together, get stettled, buy a dog, that kinda stuff."

Takaaki intensly nodded. "That is a wise idea." 

“A dog?! We should get a pug and name him Mondo Jr!” Taka bounced excitedly at Mondo who was smiling a bit now from Taka’s deranged perception of the future 

"Yeah, sure! Or a maltese. oh, a pug and a maltese. But we have to get dogs before we even think about getting married, deal?" 

“Ok bro! I can’t wait!” Taka kissed Mondo out of loving instinct, completely forgetting his father was right there

“A-ah son, can you do that kind of activity outside of my line of sight? I would prefer you keep your ‘fun’ to you and Mondo alone” Takaaki looked away awkwardly as he grabbed his plate and stood up. He quickly exited to the kitchen, and leaned on the counter.

"Wha the heck..." He just shook his head. Taka blushed,and turned to Mondo.

"What did he mean by that? I just kissed you." Mondo was extremely embarrassed from his boyfriend’s dad seeing them kiss

“Don’t ever do that in front of him again, or you’ll be punished. No calculator for a week so you’ll have to do it all by hand.” Mondo crossed his arms, looking slightly agitated. Taka looked offended.

"I just kissed you! It's not like I made any sexual advances." He pouted. "And you know I rely on my calculator for exponents."

“That’s still embarrassing! You baka!” Mondo pouted like an angry anime girl.

Taka scowled at him. "Do not call me a cow!"

“Baka means idiot, you baka! But... you’re my baka, so I love you” Mondo quickly kissed Taka again and walked to the kitchen with his 3/4 empty plate. Taka grumpily accepted the kiss and followed him. Takaaki was laying on the floor, with his hands over his face.

“Hey sorry that I didn’t find finish all of it, it was good though, 8/10 would eat again” Mondo scraped his leftovers into the bin and placed his bowl on the sink. Takaaki nodded from the floor. Taka looked concerned.

"Father, are you alright?" Takaaki just nodded. Takaaki was still trying to recover from his... experience that he just witnessed. _I just saw my son kiss a delinquent on the lips right in front of me... God does he have no sense of shame_ He opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream

“Oooo I’ll slice up some fruit to go with that! Is banana good enough for Mondo?” Taka held up a bright yellow banana, waiting for an answer.Mondo nodded. "Yeah, sounds great!" _The moment we’re alone in his room, I’ll show him a thing or two about ‘bananas’_ Mondo smiled slyly to himself as he watched the other male slice up the banana into small even strips. Taka smiled at his father and boyfriend.

"Ok, banana is sliced." Takaaki nodded, and got out some more bowls.

"Can one of you boys take the food to the table?"

“I will, despite my looks I actually used to be a waiter at one point” Mondo placed 1 of the bowls on his arm and held the other 2 in his hands and carried them over to the table. He placed them down at the spots they were sitting at before and poured some more water in their glasses. Takaaki came out bearing spoons, and set them down. Mondo had a bit of a sweet tooth so he dug right into his dessert, shoveling the frozen delight into his mouth at a rapid pace and getting ice cream smeared around his mouth

“Hey bro slow down! You’re getting a chocolate moustache!” Taka laughed a little as he ate his own dessert. Mondo looked at it, and pretended to twist it like one of those corny old villians, inciting a laugh from Taka.

“Arrrr, if you don’t listen to me, then say goodbye to the girl!” Mondo laughed maniacally and flicked Taka on the side of his head softly. Taka gasped dramatically. Takaaki coyldn't help but laugh, but did so discreetly.


End file.
